


Family Ties

by spacecadetv



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Original Work, Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: and a mix of silent hill too, i dont know how it happened, kinda like resident evil 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecadetv/pseuds/spacecadetv
Summary: Not everything is as it seems, the past comes back and doesn't disappoint .





	

NB: This was written for an English assessment task.

Scattered across the floor were memories and moments captured in time. They were sentimental fragments of my mother’s family; she’s always been the sentimental kind to keep every piece of her history. I admire her for that because I could never be able to keep up with the number of pictures she’s kept over the years. I sigh, kneeling and sweeping all the pictures into one hefty pile.  Many of the pictures were of relatives, trees and children playing in open fields. They had worn with time, but Mum kept them well persevered in a cardboard box up in the attic of our old house back in Brookhaven.

“I’ll help you,” A voice says softly next to me, crouching down and bundling the pictures that were out of my reach into a more reasonable pile. “Thanks Max,” I smile.

Max was Mum’s long-term boyfriend. He was everything I wanted in a Dad, so essentially he became a vital part of my childhood. I don’t remember much about my biological Dad, Mum said he was sick. She never specified what kind of sickness he had, but it must’ve been unbearable if he had to leave Mum and I behind. I remember her crying the night he left. He never even said a proper goodbye, he just left. I was around 8 at the time. Still to this day many things about that night don’t make much sense but I’ve decided to put my theories to rest for a little while.

“Oh Peg.” I hear my mother exclaim from behind us. I could hear her smile; she was never angry at me. She was always understanding about everything and considering I am clumsy, she just had to shake some things off. I pick up the pictures and put them gently back into the box that Max had fixed up.

“Why don’t you go and check out your room?” Mum suggests, blowing her mousy brown fringe out of her face. “Go ahead,” Max nods “I’ve got this.”

“Come on Benj,” I shout and not a second later the jingle of Benji’s collar follows. We were currently moving, or more so house-sitting, for my grandma while she was in hospital. Both Mum and I knew she was slowly dying and that she knew that we are financially unstable since Mum got fired from her job. She would go through job after job because her boss would just get sick of her, or just simply hired her temporarily.

Benji follows me up the creaky staircase; grandma’s house always had an eerie feeling. Maybe it’s because it’s an old house, or the smell of moth balls mixed with the scent of dust but I would always get an unsettling feeling. I guess Benji was beginning to sense it too as he began to whimper and hug at my heels. I ruffle his coat. “It’s okay,” I smile reassuringly, “There’s nothing to be afraid of, it’s just Grandma’s house.”

I wasn’t so convinced myself. Something felt…wrong. I cautiously took a step onto the landing of the second floor. The wooden floorboards creaked in response. At the end of the hallway, a door was left ajar. The other three doors were all closed. Benji walks ahead, tossing his nose side to side before sitting in front of the ajar door. From memory, it used to be Mum’s room when she was younger; I used to always request to stay in Mum’s old room because her scent still lingered.

 

As I approach Benji I hear a loud smash from downstairs. I turn my head to the noise in case Mum called for me; I heard her curse instead. I turn back to Benji to see the door fully open now, the bedframe was in clear sight as was a photo on the nightstand. Benji begins to growl defensively into thin air, I grab his collar “Benj, chill there’s nothing in here. See?” I slowly step into the room and hear the door slam shut behind me. Benji began scratching on the door and howling at this point.

“There’s nothing to worry about Peg. It’s an old house, it’s just the wind coming through the floorboards and maybe some gaps in the windows. It’s fine.” I tell myself as I feel my heart behind to pound against my chest. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, dust settled on everything in sight including the mirror that was pressed against the wardrobe. I walk towards the mirror and notice some fingerprints that were left behind.

 _Hmm, that’s odd_ I thought to myself. They looked like they were recent too, maybe someone decided to sneak in and see what they could snatch from the helpless little old lady. Pathetic. I step away from the mirror and towards the bedside dresser. I sat on the four-post bed and reached for the picture. It was of Mum, Dad and I when I was probably around 3 or 4. They were both smiling; Dad looked like he was mid-laugh while looking at Mum with so much love in his eyes. _What the hell happened?_ I put the picture back and open the first drawer of the bedside dresser.

There seemed to be nothing but letters in envelopes, some never seemed to have been opened and they were all addressed to Mum. Weird. I hold the first letter from the top of the stack in my fingers, tracing the back of it contemplating. _Should I open it? It seems important but I’m sure Mum wouldn’t mind if I opened it, right? It’s probably another letter from the bank_. I edge my finger under the seal and pull out the white paper; a small picture falls out. The letter was written in pen and the writer seemed to have pride in their cursive.

I carefully examine the letter, my eyes wondering over each cursive word with precision. None of it made any sense to me. I was educated but I couldn’t comprehend what the letter’s implying. I glance at the picture that had fallen out; it was faded but you could still see the faint smile on the chubby face, curly hair clinging onto the face. _Who is this child?_ She had iridescent green eyes that looked kind of sad. I felt a heavy weight in my stomach. Something about this picture made my stomach churn; it wasn’t right. Something wasn’t right… morbid perhaps?

I trace the outline of the face; the face looked familiar… the eyes the exact same shade of my own… and I swear I had curly hair at that age too…

My hands begin to tremble; my legs collapse and tears begin to roll down my face. The letter was sitting next to me; I scream. How? Who?? I think back to the letter as if its screaming at me for attention.

_I want my daughter Heather, and I’ll get her no matter what. You don’t deserve her._

I look up to the mirror and see a dark figure arched over me, wielding a knife dripping with blood above my head.

“Hello my dear,”


End file.
